The F You Are
by CheyBaby
Summary: What happens when suddenly, Rachel's life is turned completely upside down? How does she handle the changes and what does she do to fix them? Part one in The Blank You Are series!
1. The Fuck You Are

_**Hello everyone! Here's another one by me. I hope you like it. :) **_

Things for the glee club had quickly progressed from mildly uncomfortable to extra stressful within just a week. Kurt had been threatened and decided to switch schools after Karofsky was admitted back into school. They'd lost a friend and a valued member of New Directions. Things looked grim but Rachel Berry was known for her optimism so she would just put on a show face and take things in stride.

Things seemed normal when Rachel walked into school the next week but it felt off. Everyone was staring at her, some were laughing, but that was all a normal occurrence. There was something in the air though. Something just did not feel right.

She stayed positive though and widened her smile as far as she could as she made her way to her locker. She was determined to at the very least make things feel normal, but when she finally got to her locker her smile fell instantly.

Written across locker in big bold letters was the word FAG and beneath, held up by tape, was a picture that clearly showed her making out with another girl. Normally Rachel wouldn't care about people knowing she liked girls but after Kurt she was worried.

Unfortunately for her, her fears were proved correct when she turned to run and hide away in the choir room and was hit with slushie after slushie. After being soaked from head to toe in a disgusting multitude of purple, red, and green Rachel gently wiped the slush away from her eyes and slowly pried her eyes open.

When she was finally able to separate her eye lids what stood in front of her frightened her though she'd never let it show. The taunting smirk and slushies in his hand were enough to clue her into what he was about to do so in preparation she shut her eyes and mouth as tight as possible.

She'd been expecting the double slushie but what she wasn't expecting was being forcefully shoved into the lockers. Unfortunately for her, she'd instinctively put her hand out to break her fall but the blinding pain shooting through her wrist was definitely not what she expected.

Deciding to put the pain on the back burner she simply grits her teeth, picks herself up off the floor, grabbed her slushie kit, and quickly made her way to the bathrooms to clean up.

An hour later Rachel found herself sitting against the wall beside the risers, quietly crying to herself, and cradling her now swollen wrist. She was normally opposed to skipping class but with the state of pain she found herself in she could care less.

It wasn't until she heard the clearing of a throat that she noticed someone else was in the room with her. When she looked up she found Santana standing there with her arms crossed and her hip cocked to the side. "What do you want San?"

Santana narrowed her eyes at the small girl and took in her appearance. "I heard about what happened this morning."

Rachel laughed cynically as she gently wiped away a stray tear. "So, you've come to break up with me then? Being with the school loser lesbian too much for big badass Santana?"

"No, I came to see if you're alright but I can see you're not. What happened to your wrist?" Santana asked gently. She really only wanted to help even if it made her seem soft.

"I'm fine." Rachel said and pulled her arm closer to her.

Santana stepped forward until she was standing just in front of Rachel. "Clearly, you're not. I could see from across the room something was wrong with it. Now, I'm pretty sure it's broken."

Rachel sighed. She'd already known that. "What are you really doing here Santana?"

Santana let out a frustrated sigh. She would so be losing badass points. "Look, you're my girlfriend. It's my job to take care of you and that's what I'm trying to do so come the fuck on."

Rachel's browed furrowed as Santana grabbed her uninjured arm and gently helped her up. "Where are we going?"

Santana smirked slightly as she led Rachel out of the choir room and down the hall to a slightly unfamiliar room. Suddenly the door was opened and Santana led Rachel to a seat and said, "Coach Sylvester, we need to talk."

Sue sighed and threw her pen down on her desk. "What is it sandbags?"

"I'm sure you were made aware of the attack on Rachel Berry?" Santana asked.

"Get to your point Lopez."

"Honestly, I need a pass so I can take Berry to the hospital." Santana said simply. She didn't want to play any games.

Sue crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair with a smirk on her face. "Why would I give you that?"

Santana rolled her eyes and gently extracted Rachel's hand from where her other arm was cradling it to show Sue the swollen wrist. "Apparently she was pushed into the lockers by Karofsky and this is what happened. I think it's broken."

Sue paused in her writing. She'd already begun writing the excuse but upon hearing Karofsky she was stunned. "Karofsky did this?"

Santana nodded and accepted the excuse before starting to lead Rachel out of the classroom. "Thank you coach."

Santana and Rachel were sitting in a hospital room after getting x rays when Santana suddenly turned to the other girl. "I can't believe you're cheating on me. I know we decided to be on the dl but I didn't think that meant you were going to kiss other people and Quinn? Really?"

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Santana, having known that the Latina would get around to this. "You're the one that wanted to keep us a secret and for the last time, that wasn't me! Besides, even if it was me just because it was a blonde doesn't mean it was Quinn. It could have very easily been Brittany or any other blonde person so stop assuming, you know I hate that."

Santana scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "We both saw that damn picture! It sure as hell looked like you!"

Rachel growled slightly. "It wasn't me alright? I apologize for not having proper evidence as to who it was but I do not know. However, I do know that it was not me."

"Whatever." Santana said.

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath before hopping off the hospital bed. "I'm leaving now. If you can't believe me when I say that I didn't cheat on you then I think we should have a little separation. I will see you tomorrow."

Santana's jaw dropped. "The fuck you are!"


	2. The Fuck I Will

_**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. What do you guys think so far? I'm really liking this. :D Enjoy!**_

Luckily for Rachel, Santana had taken her seriously and gave her space. Rachel hadn't exactly left, she still had to get a cast on her wrist but after that she'd went home and went about her evening routine and was in bed at promptly 10 p.m.

She was confused about the entire thing. She and Santana hadn't been dating long and only by accident had they gotten together. Leave it to Puckerman to throw a party where Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry would be drunk enough to wake up in bed together.

What she didn't understand was the way Santana was acting. Sure, the girl in the picture looked a lot like her but she said it wasn't and Santana should have taken her word for it. Besides, the picture was a little blurry. They weren't even public and she was pretty sure Santana was still overly friendly with Brittany at school.

She was determined to not let it or anything else bother her so she ignored the stares and the giggles all day and changed her clothes with dignity when she was slushied, which was a lot. It was in glee club that she finally let her façade fall.

When she walked through the choir room door everything seemed to stop. Not many people were there, only Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie, but their conversation stopped immediately and all heads turned to her. "Hello everyone." She said awkwardly.

Quinn was at her side immediately, she was more human than the rest, while Mercedes sneered slightly. "What happened to your arm?"

Rachel smiled slightly at her in appreciation of her concern. "Thank you for your concern Quinn. It is much appreciated. I am sure you have all heard of what took place yesterday but what most people did not know was that when Karofsky pushed me into the lockers I broke my wrist. The force that he shoved me and the unexpectedness of it caused me to put out my hand to catch my fall, therefore it is broken."

Quinn frowned, she wasn't quite sure she understood what was just said but that was bound to happen when you were dealing with Rachel Berry. "I'm so sorry! Can I sign it?"

Rachel beamed at the blonde girl and pulled a sharpie out of her bag. "Sure!"

Quinn smiled and signed the girl's pink cast with, _**Feel better soon, Love Quinn **_and began drawing a pretty flower, it was slightly clichéd but Quinn was the first and only to sign it so Rachel loved it no matter what.

Before Quinn could finish drawing the flower Rachel was roughly yanked out of the room and into the hallway. "What is the meaning of this?"

Santana quickly shushed her and pushed her further away from the door to avoid any eavesdroppers. "I guess it's true then? You're really cheating on me? I can't fucking believe this!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Quinn was at Santana's side and Rachel was momentarily forgotten. "San, you know Rach loves you. She'd never do anything like that and neither would I! I love Rachel but like a sister. Hell, you're practically my sister."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, we're real sister like with you making out with my girlfriend! I can't believe you Q! How could you?"

Quinn stepped closer and put her hands on the Latina's shoulders. "San, calm down and listen to me. I would never try to steal your girlfriend. Rachel would never cheat on you."

"It's true, I wouldn't." Rachel said but her words fell on deaf ears.

"Yeah, well, you can't prove that it wasn't you in that picture. I mean have you seen it? You sure as hell can't prove it wasn't Rachel." Santana bit back.

Quinn took a deep breath and looked Santana directly in the eyes. "San, I have never kissed you girlfriend. I would never kiss your girlfriend. I respect you and Rachel way too much for that to ever happen. Besides, like I said, I love Rach like a sister so it's kind of gross."

Santana stared back for a moment before sighing in defeat. She'd let it go, for now. "Fine. Whatever, let's just go to glee."

Rachel shook her head and followed the other girls back into the choir room to see that everyone had showed up since she'd been so rudely pulled out. She smiled sheepishly at the rest of the group, slightly embarrassed by Santana's actions, and quietly took her seat.

Just as everyone got settled Mr. Schue came running in late, as always. "Sorry I'm late. I've been doing some thinking and I think the duet winners should perform the duet at regionals and maybe Santana could do the solo? How does that sound?" He nervously looked to Rachel.

"Mr. Schue-" Rachel began but was cut off by Mercedes.

"We all know what you're going to say Rachel so shut it. I, for one, am sick of hearing you bitch about not getting solos and what solos you're going to sing. You're not the only talent in here! Get over yourself!" Mercedes growled out.

"You do the same shit so chill out Toyota. You don't even know what she was going to say so why don't you shut the hell up?" Santana barked out angrily.

Mercedes scoffed and rolled her eyes. "The fuck I will."


	3. What The Fuck

_**Hey everyone! This is taking a turn that I didn't even expect but I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**_

Brittany knew, like she always did, that Rachel and Santana would need a lot of help making up with each other. They were both stubborn girls and if left on their own the fight could be the downfall of their relationship but Brittany would be their saving grace.

Brittany pulled out her phone and dialed Santana's number. After a couple of rings Santana finally answered. "Hello?"

Brittany smiled happily at her friend's voice. She was always excited to talk her best friend. "Hey San! Wanna go to the mall? I need some new party clothes!"

Santana chuckled. "Sure Britt. Do you want me to pick you up?"

Brittany smirked in excitement. Everyone at McKinley thought she was slow but what they didn't know was that she was actually really smart. She just preferred to project a certain image to everyone else. "No, my dad has to go to Columbus for a business meeting so he's going to drop me off at the mall there. Meet me there?"

"Sure, I'll see you in a bit." Santana said and hung up.

Brittany grinned to herself and started her car. Now, there was only one more thing she needed to do. Pulling out of the school parking lot Brittany makes her way to the Berry residence to start phase two of operation get Berry and Lopez back together.

After just a few minutes of driving through the streets of Lima, it was a small town after all; she was pulling up in front of Rachel's house. Shutting the car off, she hopped out and skipped up to the front door and knocked.

Just a moment later Rachel opened the door to a beaming Brittany and chuckled. "Hello Brittany."

Brittany bounced on the balls of her heels in excitement. "Hey Rach! Wanna go to the mall with me?"

Rachel giggled and offered a small smile to the brunette even though she wasn't quite feeling her usually perky self. "Sure, let me grab my purse." Rachel retreated back inside the house to find her purse. When it was finally located she hurried out to meet Brittany at her car, locking the front door on the way out.

Two hours later and Santana was finally walking into the entrance of the mall to meet up with her blonde best friend. Everything with Rachel had been stressing her out and throwing off her game so it'd be nice to have a day out with Brittany to get her mind off her relationship drama. She just had to find her first.

Although finding Brittany was a top priority on her list, Santana immediately headed for the food court for a slice of pizza when she saw the most heartbreaking and infuriating thing she'd ever seen.

Before her was her girlfriend with her tongue shoved down someone else's throat. Santana growled and stomped over to where the couple was sitting and ripped Rachel away from a blonde girl that was definitely not Quinn. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Rachel looks at her strangely. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Santana scoffed and threw her hands up. "How could you cheat on me? Why would you lie to me?! How could you?" Santana whispered pathetically.

Rachel put her hands up in defense, seemingly not knowing what Santana was talking about. "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!"

Santana growled and slowly advanced on the girl in front of her and backed her into the wall behind her. "Dammit, Rachel you're mine." Then, she kissed her with all the passion and love she could summon within herself.

Just as Santana was about to deepen the kiss and really make her claim she heard a confusing voice behind her. "Santana." It whispered sadly. She knew that voice. She'd recognize it anywhere but how was it even possible? Her girlfriend was in front of her kissing her.

Santana whipped around in time to see a short skirt and an ugly sweater retreating out of the mall. So, doing the only thing that made sense, she followed her and so did the girl that Santana was previously making out with and everyone that was with her.

Santana burst through the mall doors to see Rachel wrapped up in Brittany's arms, crying. It broke her heart to see her girlfriend crying like that but she had an explanation. She'd really thought that the girl she'd been caught kissing was Rachel and she wanted to know who the hell she was but apologizing to Rachel was a hell of a lot more important. "Rach! I'm so sorry! I thought it was you. Please believe me. I love you."

Rachel scoffed. She'd always had doubts and insecurities. Santana was popular, beautiful, and one of the most popular girls in school, but she tried holding them in and ignoring them. Obviously, it hadn't worked as well as she'd thought. The usually eloquent girl only had one thing to say, "Whatever."

Out of nowhere, the Rachel look-a-like Santana had previously been making out with, spoke. "What the fuck?"


	4. What The Fuck Is Wrong With You

_**Hey! So many developments! I hope you guys really enjoy! Let me know what you think!**_

They were all confused. How could they not be? There was no way they weren't related. They knew they were twins. It was completely obvious. What wasn't obvious was why neither of their parents told them about each other.

Rachel was furious with her fathers. They had an open policy in their house. They told each other everything but obviously they'd lied to her about a few things and she would definitely be talking to them about it after she was done dealing with her twin, Riley, and her mother.

So as Rachel, Santana, and Brittany followed behind Riley in Brittany's car no one said a word. Santana desperately wanted to apologize but she kept her mouth shut because she figured Rachel had enough on her mind without thinking about her kissing another girl.

Instead of Rachel thinking about the fact that she had a twin and she was about to meet her birth mother her mind was set on the kiss she'd interrupted. She completely understood that they were twins and Santana thought it was her but it still hurt.

Luckily for her though, it cleared up the picture taped to her locker and Santana would no longer be upset with her. However, it was a bitter sweet moment. The rift still remained between the two.

Rachel sighed as they pulled up to a blue two story home. It killed her to look at the worn porch swing and the old rocking chair on the front porch and to know just how close her mother had been all along.

Rachel stepped out of the car and silently followed her look-a-like into the house while Santana and Brittany stayed behind in the car. Rachel cringed as Riley called out, "Mom!"

"I'm in the kitchen sweetie!" She called back.

When they got into the kitchen they found Shelby mixing ingredients together on the counter with her back to them. "Well, I was at the mall with Ryan and Anna when I ran into someone really interesting. You'd love her."

They watched as Shelby dried her hands on a hand towel. "Well, who is it? Is she here? It better not be some vocal adr-" Shelby gasped when she finally turned around. It wasn't what she was expecting at all.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I imagine you already know who I am." Rachel said shyly.

Shelby furiously wiped away a stray tear and moved towards a fidgety Rachel. "How did you, um, how did you find each other?"

Rachel frowned as she thought about it. She had forgotten about Santana's transgression and the mention of it brought on a fresh wave of pain. "Well, she was making out with my girlfriend in the food court."

Shelby's head whipped to the side to glare at her daughter. "What about Anna?"

Riley held her hands up in defense. "Hey, it wasn't my fault. She started yelling at me and then just kissed me. I didn't do anything so stop giving me that look! Besides, how could you conveniently leave out the fact that I have a twin sister? I think that's the real issue here."

Shelby sighed and sat down on a bar stool and motioned for everyone else to do the same. "I was a surrogate for Rachel's fathers. I saw the add in the paper and I wanted to go to New York to be on Broadway so I thought it was a good trade off. I was devastated when I had to say goodbye to you Rachel but then we found out Riley was in there too. Your dads only wanted one so I kept Riley. I wanted you to know each other but I signed a contract that said I couldn't contact you until you were eighteen. I am so sorry for not tell you Riley but I just didn't want you to go through that pain that I felt."

Rachel sighed. "They never told me either. I had no idea I had a sister. I wish I had." Rachel whispered as she pulled at the hem of her tank top. She'd taken off her animal sweater in the car and was now only in a short skirt and a light pink tank top.

"Yeah so do I. This sucks." Riley added.

"I know but now you can get to know each other." Shelby said happily. It was truly a blessing that they'd run into each other in the mall and Shelby was eternally grateful to whatever deity was looking over her and her girls.

Rachel sighed and nodded dramatically. "Yes. It is a very good thing. I would love to get to know both you better but perhaps at later date. I feel I need to have a very extensive conversation with my fathers' regarding our 'no secrets left behind' policy. Clearly, something has gone terribly wrong and they have been physically threatened and were unable to inform me of my long lost twin sister."

Both women started at Rachel oddly. Not only was it a mouthful but it was an insane theory. "Well, okay then." Riley said awkwardly.

Rachel had left after that and got back in the car without saying anything expect that she needed to go home. After dropping Santana off at her car Brittany drove her home so Rachel could confront her fathers.

Rachel slammed the door as she walked into the house and stomped her way into the living room where her fathers were seated watching Friends. "We need to talk."

Rachel's daddy, Leroy, turned off the TV and they both turned their attention to their little girl. "What is it darling?"

Rachel stood in front of them with her hands on her hips. "Why didn't you tell me I have a twin?"

Her daddy's jaw dropped as he floundered for an answer. Luckily, her dad was able to recover faster than he did. "We felt it would be better if you didn't know until you were old enough to make a rational decision about everything."

Rachel glared harder at her fathers. "What about our no secrets policy? When did that go out the window? I tell you everything but you leave out the single most important detail of my life?"

Having recovered, Rachel's daddy spoke up. "Sweetheart, we just wanted what was best for you. If we would have told you when you were younger you would have wanted to meet her. We didn't want you to get hurt."

Rachel scoffed. "So you decided to tell me when? After high school? Don't you think it would've been beneficial to tell me maybe when I started getting bullied so that maybe I'd have a chance at having a friend? Did you ever consider that?"

"Of course we did." Rachel's daddy started.

"What? You mean you let me get bullied and have no friends just because you thought Riley might hurt me? I was already hurting! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Rachel yelled and stormed off. She had a dance class to get to.


	5. Rachel What The Fuck Happened

_**I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this! I have certainly enjoyed writing it!**_

Rachel was frustrated with her fathers. They'd seen the emotional and sometimes physical pain she'd been in and they refused to help her make a friend and not be so lonely. They'd let her suffer on her own instead of with a sister and a friend to help her through the rough times and to tell her that she was better than the people that tortured her and that she was better than what they said about her.

She didn't have much time to think about it though because she had a dance class that she needed to attend. She, however, decided to forgo her car and took to walking. She needed to clear her head and the fresh air would do her some good.

She had a lot on her mind. First, she had her girlfriend's infidelity. Second, she had a twin and a birth mother that she would have to decide whether or not she'd really want to get to know. Third, she had her father's betrayal.

It wasn't long until she heard her phone ringing and when she looked at the caller ID she had half a mind to hit the ignore button but in case in was an emergency, she answered. "Hello Santana."

"Rach! I'm so glad you answered! I'm so sorry about earlier. I really thought that it was you. I feel so horrible. You've got to believe me!" Santana pleaded.

Rachel sighed into the phone. "It's not that I don't believe you San. It's just that I'm hurt. First, you didn't believe that I wouldn't cheat on you and then I find you kissing someone else. It stings. Especially since you think I would ever hurt you."

"I know babe. I'm sorry. You know how jealous I can be sometimes. I'm so sorry." Santana said.

"I know San but I think it might take some time. I need to process everything alright?" Rachel sighed as she turned into the park to take a short cut to the civic center.

"I know babe. I understand but I love you, you know that right?" Santana questioned. She hated how pathetic she sounded but she couldn't help it.

"Yes, of course. I just need to process what has happened. I still lov-" Rachel stopped as a larger figurer stepped out in front of her and suddenly she was screaming as she fell to the ground. The pain was indescribable as a shoe connected with her ribs and then her jaw. The last thing the fragile girl heard before she was rendered unconscious was Santana screaming, "Rachel, what the fuck's happening?!"

_**Go read this! s/8339047/1/The-Hell-You-Are**_


End file.
